The Squire and The Maiden
by orangegreengirl
Summary: AU. Female SenaXUnsui. Two ordinary teens dragged to the future where the Millefiore terrorize everyone... What will happen?  My imagination went crazy and this story is made... Please read!
1. Prolouge

**The Squire and The Maiden**

Summary: Kongo Unsui and Kobayakawa Sena live their ordinary life everyday not paying attention that they have met many times but both doesn't pay attention. One rainy day, they finally talk to each other for the first time, only to found themselves hit by Ten Year Bazooka and sent to the future, with guns and weapons aimed to them. Let's see how two civilians dragged to the Mafia War and turn to mafia themselves. They'll need each other for survival and return to their own time... Before it's too late FemSenaXUnsui

Warning: Female Sena! New Sky element!

Disclaimer: I do not own both animes

* * *

_**Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love**_

_**

* * *

**_

Prolouge

Encounters

They have met so many times.

The first time they met, it was spring and they were on their way to their middle school. One is a second year and one is a freshmen. They bumped to each other and he apologize to the girl. She waved it off and ran. The boy a bit surprised with her speed but shrugged it off.

The second time they met, is at the library. She want to get this book but the book is at the highest shelf and she is too short. He walk pass her and saw her problem. He offered to help and get the book for her. She is handed the book and thanked him. He muttered, "No problem" Both of them part ways after that.

The third time is on summer. It was when exam begin. She went to the bookstore to buy dictionary and bumped to him. He dropped his books and she helped him gather them. After apologizing many times, she went to the deeper part of the store and he exited the store.

The fourth time is when there is a summer festival. She is wearing her new yukata and went to the festival with her childhood friend. He went there with his American Football friends. She is being hit by some guys and they forcing her to go with them. He walked to them and grabbed her arm. "Hey! What are you doing to my imouto!" They scurried away, leaving them. Her big sister figure thanked him many times and before she can say thank you, she already being pulled away.

The fifth time is in the middle autumn, it was very windy and she is wearing skirt. They walked on the park at the same time and at that time the wind picked up. The wind blow so hard it make her skirt lifted and her panties is showed to the entire world to see, including him. Needless to say, they blushed. She ran away but he already saw her green panties with small white polkadots.

The sixth time is early Desember, when the whole Japan wrapped in white pure snow. He is ordering some coffee at a cafe when she enter and order coffee as well. His is frappuccino while hers is strawberry mocca frappuccino. They were served at the same time. They grabbed the cup without noting which one is theirs, since it looked the same. But when they take a sip, they realize it's not theirs and they traded and apologize to each other. When he enjoy his drink, he realized that she already drink from the straw, and that make them kissed... indirectly. He blushed at the realization and yet she doesn't realize it as she enjoy her drink.

The seventh time is Christmas. Everyone are happy and so are they. She is trying this new dress. The dress consist a pink cocktail dress with dark pink straps. A red bow tied around her waist and there is fur lining on the hem of the skirt. She is so cute. He passed the store and look through the glass. Their eyes met and he blushed at her cuteness.

The eight time they met is at the temple in New Year for pray. They both draw a prediction slip and both written "You will face many hardships this year but at the same time, many happy moments." And their love predictions also the same, "You will meet the special person." They blushed and at the same time, their eyes met from afar. Before they can even blink, the crown hid each other from their vision.

The ninth time is in Spring when both of them go with their family for Hanami. And guess what? They sat just a few steps away from each other! He was the first to notice her and enchanted by her beauty with the Sakura flowers blooming around her. But she and her family got up and left. For a brief second, he thought she was the 'ONE.'

The tenth time is on a rainy day, when his spirit is crushed by the cruel reality and she was there. That very moment is the beginning of this story.

The story of survival, friendship, family, hatred, who is to trust and not to trust, and maybe a bit of everything.

And love.

The story of Kongo Unsui, a ordinary boy learn how to fight and to protect, and grow to a man and Kobayakawa Sena, a ordinary girl who is shy and constantly bullied but with a gentle heart and yet strong determination, discover her hidden abilities.

He is the squire and she is the maiden.

Both dragged to the battle for the bright future, fight along with the mafia family, Vongola.

And the story begin.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Squire and The Maiden**

Summary: Kongo Unsui and Kobayakawa Sena live their ordinary life everyday not paying attention that they have met many times but both doesn't pay attention. One rainy day, they finally talk to each other for the first time, only to found themselves hit by Ten Year Bazooka and sent to the future, with guns and weapons aimed to them. Let's see how two civilians dragged to the Mafia War and turn to mafia themselves. They'll need each other for survival and return to their own time... Before it's too late FemSenaXUnsui

Warning: Female Sena! New Sky element!

Disclaimer: I do not own both animes

* * *

**_When you come together with your other half, you immediately experience a sense of wholeness and completeness _**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 1

He is used to be number two.

He is used to be ignored by his father.

He is used to lose to his younger brother.

He is used to be insulted for his incompetence, unlike his brother.

He is used to be the shadow.

He is used to to all that.

But this... This is too much even for him... His years of dreaming to be the quarter back of Shinryuji crushed within seconds. The scouts look at him with half lidded eyes and looked at him as if he was nothing. All of that because his brother is much more talented than him. Just like when they were younger. And their faces are exactly the same. Unsui can accept it. He used to accept. He just have to let it go and continue his live, and find some other things to do.

But this time, he want to be left alone, to crying over his cruel fate, lack of talent and questioning his point of existence to God.

Why did he was born as normal person?

Why did he was born with less talent than Agon?

Why did he was born with the exact same face with Agon?

Because he is born as Kongo Agon's shadow.

Yeah... Maybe that's it...

His life purpose is to help Agon to be number one from behind.

He felt the air went cold and drops of water fell to him. _'Ah...' _He looked up to the dark sky and the falling water. '_Even the sky sympathize with me... Crying for me...' _He smiled a little. The rain helped his mood. Just a bit, though. At least there is someone sympathize with him. Even if it's not even living. He laugh in irony.

It's almost 8, he should go home but he didn't want to. He can't meet Agon yet, he still want to mourn. And he didn't want to hear their father congratulate Agon and told him to do much better. It's just too much for him right now.

Maybe he stay out until dawn... That would do... He bring enough money to buy dinner. It give him some time to think clearly and back to home at dawn.

**_ROAAAARRRRR_**

Ah... The rain has gone worse... Now he is drenched. Maybe the sky didn't sympathize him at all. Should he go home so he doesn't get sick but listen to Agon brag or stay outside and get sick, but doesn't need to listen Agon brag?

Option number 2 then.

He about to stand up from the bench when something covering him from the heavy rain. He look up and see a transparent umbrella shielding him from the rain. He looked at his right side and see _her._

The girl from hanami.

His first real crush.

Funny though, they never talk but he already smitten by her. With just one look. And yet, he doesn't know her name.

"What are you doing here in this kind of weather? You'll get sick!" She said, raising her umbrella to cover them both. Unsui can't help but feel happy. Someone actually concerned of him, and _her _on top of that. She is even more cuter than he remember. Her slightly wavy brown passed her shoulders and two thick bangs framed her face nicely. Her big caramel eyes blinking at him, shining in innocence. She is wearing a normal summer Japanese middle school uniform for girls. A white sailor top with short sleeves and blue skirt. Her school bag is slung behind her and her left hand holding the umbrella.

He realize that she is waiting for him to answer. "...I must be lost in thought that I didn't notice it's start to rain..." He stood up from the park bench, only to have her tip toeing. Oh... She is too short or he is too tall for him. He can't help but smile a little and grabbed her umbrella, slightly tensed when he brushed her fingers, adjusted the umbrella so it cover both of them. "You are too small to carry the umbrella when I clearly taller than you." He chuckled a bit when she blushed and looked down. He admit it was kind of cute.

"Come on. I'll walk you home."

"EHHH?"

He blinked at her outburst and smiled as she looked down and blushed. "No-No! I don't want to be a bother!" She wave his hand in front of her.

"No, you're not. And I insist." After all, it's night time and who knows what perverts would do to a defenseless middle school girl in this rain? Unsui, being a gentleman at heart, of course would walk her home. And he wouldn't miss this opportunity to get to know her.

"But-But-But..."

Thunder roar again, and she squeaked in surprise and cling to him. Unsui, who never this close to girls, blushed. Hard. She also blushed and let go. Both blushing. Unsui, though is very happy to be this close to her. "I really think I should walk you home." He said again with stern on his face. The girl blinked and sighed in defeat.

"If you insist..."

* * *

They walked next to each other, with him holding the umbrella that cover them from rain. Unsui walked next to the road side and he should, just in case a car slipped and heading their way. He can protect her before anything bad happen. Unsui learn more about her. Her name is Kobayakawa Sena. She's 13 years old but she's in second year of Maou Middle Chuu, so she enter the school one year younger than the others. She doesn't join a club but she always helped her grand parents who open a small cafe after school ends. "It was pretty embarrassing at first, to wear a maid outfit but now I'm used to it." She said with sheepish smile. Unsui would love to see her in maid outfit.

Unsui told her that he is joining the American Football club in his school as the quarter back and explaining the basics to her, but try not too absorbed in explaining it. "It' must be nice... to have friends..." She said with distant eyes.

"Well... They are only teammates, not friends. I don't have friends." Because they all want to be friend with Agon. She blinked in surprise.

"Eeeh? How come? But Unsui-san is really nice!" He blinked and turn his face to hide his face.

"You-You think of me too high..." He can't bring himself to look at her in the eye. She is too cute!

"But Unsui-san is a nice boy. I always afraid with boys but I feel really safe with you... And we just met..." She smiled, make his heart warm. "Ah! I must have talk nonsense! Please just forget it!" She waved her hands in front of her. _'Cute.' _He thought.

"But if you have time... If you want... Will you come to our cafe?" She fidgeted under his gaze and blushed. Is she implying that she want to meet him again? "We served good coffee!"

Unsui smiled softly. "Sure. I promise I'll drop by on my way home." He watched her smiling in glee.

"I'm so glad you want to fulfill my selfish request! I'll make you the best coffee when you come!" She smiled so bright, brighter than the sun. Unsui felt blush staring to creep on his face but stomped it down. "Thank you, Unsui-san!" And this time, Unsui failed to keep his cool and blushed really red. He really wished he could always talk to her like this, everyday, for the rest of his life. Laughing with her, walking side by side, just the two of them without any care of the world.

Maybe this is what it feels like to be in love.

"Unsui-san." Sena gripped at his sleeves. "What do you think those are?" She pointed to the sky. Unsui followed her gaze and squinted his eyes. There is two dots on the sky getting bigger and bigger as the second pass. He noticed it were... rockets? What?

Rockets?

"Sena!" Unsui let go of the umbrella and pushed Sena to the side.

"Kyaah!"

_BOOM_

Pink smoke is all he saw before a bright light blinded him.

* * *

"Unsui-san?" Sena sat up straight and rub the back of her head when Unsui shoved her to the side pretty hard. Pink smokes cleared and the place where Unsui once stood is empty. The umbrella laying on the side, forgotten. "Unsui-san?" She began to panic. The rain continue to fall, making her wetter. She tried to stand up but due to her clumsy self and slippery road, she fall again. Sena winced as her butt hit the ground pretty hard. "Ouch..." She rubbed her butt. Unnoticed by her, another rocket flying to her direction.

* * *

"Ouch..."

Unsui felt every fiber of his body screamed pain as he hit the ground pretty hard. He feel the sun ray on his face, warm all over his face. Wait, what? Sun? Isn't it raining?

Unsui quickly sat up and looked at his surroundings. He is in a forest, with big tall trees surrounding him, ray of sunshine peeked over the leaves. He can feel the grass under his palm and notice some grass stick to his wet cloths. "Where the hell am I?" He voiced his thought aloud and no one answered back, except the sound of leaves rustling as the breeze flow. He noticed something lay beside him and picked it up.

It's a suitcase. He raised an eye brow and opened it. There are some files, harmonica (what's it doing here?), four odd shaped rings, and three small boxes with a hole on each of them that fit the rings. What are these? The first ring has a round shiny white crystal, the second is also round but it was made from iron, the third is the same with the first, a round shiny white crystal, the last though, give Unsui weird feelings. It have a shield shape, three clams on the top and a shape of two winds twirling around, making a shape of vortex. Deciding to keep them around just in case, he clicked it close and picked it up. Standing up, he take a deep breath and exhale.

First thing first, get out of here as soon as he can.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Squire and The Maiden**

Summary: Kongo Unsui and Kobayakawa Sena live their ordinary life everyday not paying attention that they have met many times but both doesn't pay attention. One rainy day, they finally talk to each other for the first time, only to found themselves hit by Ten Year Bazooka and sent to the future, with guns and weapons aimed to them. Let's see how two civilians dragged to the Mafia War and turn to mafia themselves. They'll need each other for survival and return to their own time... Before it's too late FemSenaXUnsui

Warning: Female Sena! New Sky element!

Disclaimer: I do not own both animes

* * *

**Quote**

**Love consists in this, that two solitudes protect and touch and greet each other**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Truth and Awakening

This...

Unsui narrowed his eyes.

Is...

He gritted his teeth.

Fucking...

He can feel his body trembling.

Unbelievable

Never once in his life he will be stuck in this situation. Never. Hey, who can blame him? He, a 15 years old middle schooler, surrounded with suspicious looking men dressed entirely white, with a glowing scythe in each of their hands, looking at him like a predator would. Strangely, he feel an eerie calm flowing in his entire body. Maybe adrenalin or he has gone mad? Either way, his life is in stake right now, he just know it.

"...Are you sure this kid is Kongo Unsui?" One of them talked.

"...Beats me. He looks just like him, only hairless and shorter."

"This got to be a mistake."

"But that kid have the suit case!"

"We'll get the suit case and bring that brat to Byakuran-sama. Perhaps he know this brat."

Do they realize he standing here, listening to them..? They all raised their scythes. _'That can't be good...'_

Unsui dodged in time before any of the flames hit him. What are these? Magic tricks? Nuclear? Whatever it is, it's dangerous! _'Just where the heck am I?' _He rolled to the ground as more scythes about to make contact to his skin. He can feel on of them graze his arm. He sat up and noted there is a long cut on his left arm. He hissed in pain as blood trickled. The hilt of the scythe hit him on the face and he was thrown back. His back make contact on a tree hard and he heard a sickening crack as one of them kicked him on the stomach.

_'Ooogh!' _He can feel the coppery taste of blood on his tongue as he coughed blood. He crouched and hold his stomach but never once let go of the suitcase. He knew those files, rings and boxes are important and if he give them, there is no guarantee they let him live, judging from what they did earlier. He looked up and see them arguing.

"Hey, isn't this a bit too much?"

"He's just a kid, no one will remember him!"

"Byakuran-sama wouldn't deal with likes like him!"

"But he looks just like Kongo Unsui!"

Is he know this people? No. Is he know the man named Byakuran? No. And what they mean by hairless and shorter? Sure he always shaved his hair but he is shorter than this people but he is considered tall for kids his age!

"But Kongo Unsui is 25 years old and this kid is just a middle schooler!"

...

...

...

...

What?

...

...

...

What did he just say?

Him, 25?

He's just 15!

"Whatever. Let's beat this kid to a pulp and take him to the base." The leader, raised his scythe and swing it down. Unsui closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It never come. Unsui's eyes snapped open and saw the man lying on his back, his scythe is a few feet away from him. In front of him is a baby wearing a suit and a fedora with strange sideburns, looking at him with a green pistol on his right hand. "You okay?" Unsui nodded. "Listen, there is a girl also dragged here the same way you did. Her name is Sena, you know her?"

WHAT! Sena's here too?

"I... I know her..."

"She is waiting for us. Head north. Now GO!" The baby continue to shoot the white men. Unsui try his best to stand up straight and walked away, clutching his stomach. Maybe there's a broken rib and it hurt like hell. Hey, he may be have shackled many times as a quarterback but never this bad.

"HURRY!"

Sounds of bullets shot and weapon clashing can be heard behind him. For the first time in his life, Kongo Unsui understand how delicate life is.

* * *

Kobayakawa Sena never been this scared in her life. First she is hit by a rocket and found herself in a forest with a strange talking baby. That she can bear. What she can't bear is, a pile of unconscious men dressed in white and a pile of weapons next to them. Not to mention blood dripping.

She gripped her school bag and hugged it to her chest as she sat under a tree. Reborn said not to move. Or more of these people will appear.

_'Mom... Dad... Mamo-nee... Unsui-san... Someone help me!' _She thought as more tear swelled in her eyes.

_rustle rustle_

_!_

_rustle... rustle..._

_'Who is it? Is it Reborn? Or enemy?' _Sena shut her eyes tight and hugged her bag even tighter.

...

...

...

...

"Sena..?" Her eyes shot open and she looked up.

Unsui.

She never feel this relieved before. Tears finally fell from her eyes, tears of joy. She leapt to him and hugged him tight around the waist. "Unsui-san!" She cling to his gakuran. "Unsui-san..." She whispered. "Unsui-san..." She choked.

Unsui didn't know what to do so he just put his hand on her back and stroke. "...So you're here too huh?" He eyed the pile of body. "I meet those guys too awhile back." He shuddered at the memory. He looked down and notice that she is trembling against him.

"Hey..." He tilted her chin. "I'll take care of you..."

"Unsui-san..."

"Well, that's very romantic but we need to get going." Reborn piped in. The teens looked down and see Reborn smirking at them. They blushed and Sena let go of him and pick her fallen bag.

"Are you okay, Unsui-san?" She touched his bruised cheek. He winced. Sena quickly draw her hand back. "Sorry..."

"First of all, we need to find a place to stay. Somewhere warm and definitely, DEFINITELY secretive. We can't afford those men to find us now." Unsui and Sena nodded at Reborn's words. Unsui noted that his gun is gone and a green lizard perched on his fedora, blinking at him. "Unsui. What's in that suit case?"

Unsui put it down on the ground and clicked it open. Reborn picked up a file. "It's in Italian." Unsui and Sena frowned. "Where did you found these?"

"Um... When I got here, the suit case lay beside me. I decided to bring it with me. Why?" Reborn smiled.

"These give us enough information about what actually happen in this place." His smile turned to a smirk. The teens' eyes widened. "But we still to find a place to stay." They frowned. "Any suggestion?"

Sena clapped her hands. "How about..."

* * *

"Thank goodness..."

"This will do."

"Are you sure?"

They stand outside a rundown building with cracked glass and a sign of SALE on the door. Inside are wooden round tables and chairs, a bar and a grand piano on the corner. Everything are draped with white sheet and you don't need to ask about how dusty in here. It looks like this is were Sena's grandparents' cafe is.

"I can't believe they closed the cafe..." She put a hand on a table.

"Ten years is a long time and in this situation, I'm not surprised if they closed this place." Reborn looked around.

"But still..!"

"Enough. We need to check these files." Unsui nodded and open the suit case and pull out everything. Reborn pick up one file and flipped it open.

"You can read it?" Unsui asks him. Reborn nodded with a smirk on his face. "...Somehow I won't be surprised anymore with things around here."

...

"June 11 20XX, every Vongola base around the world were attacked by the Millefiore Famiglia. The number or casualties is yet to be known. One of the victims is the tenth head of mafia family Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi." MAFIA? Reborn frowned but continue reading.

"The guardians of Vongola are scattered and yet to be found. Your objective is to find the Regina di Breeze, Kobayakawa Sena..." Reborn stopped. He and Unsui turned to a confused Sena. "That's your name... Right?" Sena nodded.

"But I don't know anything!"

"We'll talk about it later. Your objective is to find Regina di Breeze, Kobayakawa Sena and bring her to safety and keep her alive at all cost... The file ends here." He picks up another file... Which contain a letter with a flaming stamp. Reborn casually open it, making the teens shifted in worry.

_June 10 20XX_

_To my good comrade, Kongo Unsui._

_By the time you receive this letter, the Millefiore must be already raid the Vongola everywhere and our allies or anyone related to Vongola. I'm afraid you also will be targeted. I know that your place in the mafia is in neutral ground and no one foolish enough to attack you, the infamous Maestro di Fiamma. But this is the Millefiore we're talking about. This people will never stop until everyone related to Vongola were taken down, including you. I ensure you that your family and friends already taken to a safe place. Same thing goes to Sena. I have prepare her a safe place so she and her yet to born child are safe and sound. I'm really afraid of their safety and especially her child that might be the new head of Vongola although none of us wants it to happen. I also know that she might be stressed that her wedding is canceled. The head of Millefiore, Byakuran, surely have his eyes on them and I think he wouldn't kill them because the power they are carry, and truthfully, I don't know if that man capable to kill a unborn child. I really do. I'm really sorry to drag you and Sena to this mess. You can be a normal civilian right now and Sena wouldn't know the blood of Vongola Primo in her and enjoy her life. But it's all too late now and we can only hope for the best. After this we might not be able to communicate each other for a while but I believe that everyone of us will live and meet again under the vast sky with smile on our face and the sun shine brightly. Please take care of my cousin and her baby, our living hope for the bright future. I wish the best for all of us. I won't say good bye in this letter so I will say this._

_Until next time_

_Your friend,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_P.S. Please pass this to Sena, congratulation for your pregnancy!_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sena's loud shriek is heard.

* * *

Sena fainted. It looks like the news about her future self being engaged and pregnant were too much for her. Her bag is used to be her pillow and Unsui's gakuran draped on her as blanket. Unsui lit a small lantern he found in the bar and Reborn opened another files. Their contents are pretty much the same, about Vongola being attacked. They still don't know the use of the rings and boxes though.

"Let's sum all of this. We somehow thrown to the world ten years in the future and these people terrorize everywhere." Unsui nodded. "And they belong to the mafia and so do you. Your future selves anyway." Unsui went silent. "And so is she." Reborn pointed to the sleeping Sena. "It looks like in the mafia world, your place and and hers are neutral." Unsui nodded.

"Do you know what is Vongola? You are from the mafia, do you?"

"Heh, it looks like I have to tell you. Yes, I'm from the mafia. I belong to the Vongola family, the strongest and biggest mafia group in Italy. Don't be fooled by my appearance. I'm older than you think. And Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth boss of Vongola is my student, former student in this time. And this Millefiore is persistent to take down Vongola. And about Sena... Truthfully, I don't know about her. Maybe she somehow related to the first boss of Vongola, Primo and it makes her Tsuna's cousin. Of course this give her a very high position in the mafia world. Anyway, the Vongola boss has 6 guardians to help him lead the mafia. Right now they are scattered and those goons also targeted normal people that somehow related to Vongola. This includes yours and her family."

Unsui tensed. His father and Agon are targeted! They can be death right now!

"Unsui. I know you are scared and frustated. So do I, my comrades are out there in danger. But panicking won't do anything. If you're panicking, she's panicking too." Unsui tensed more, gripping the fabric of his pants. He's right... Sena need him. If he panic, she...

"It's late. We need to rest." Unsui nodded and lay next to Sena. Reborn lay beside him and his chameleon turned to a small pillow and soon a bubble of snot appear on his nose. Unsui stare on Sena's face, noticing her eyebrow twitched and she curling to a ball.

_'I'll protect you. I promise I will take you back to the past.' _With that Unsui close his eyes and feel himself slipped to a restless sleep.

* * *

Sena twitched in her sleep. She turns around every two minutes and start to sweat.

"Umnh..."

**_Dream_**

**_Sena blinked on her surroundings. She is in a field with crystal clear floor made from glass. She can see the clouds beneath her. She looked around again. There are white pillars lining up and on top of them are flames. The flames has the different colors and in order. The first one is red, then orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and purple and it's start all over again. She start to walk and notice she is wearing a simple white dress with short sleeve that reached her knees and she is bare footed. She looked up. The sky is on twilight stage now. It's very beautiful and romantic. Sena feel the breeze wash over her and looked in front of her._**

**_There is a woman in front of her, standing in front of a throne. The woman has long brown hair with golden lining which almost reach the ground. She is wearing a white dress similar to her only hers also reached the ground. She has gentle mocca eyes and a second later turned to orange. On her right ring finger is a silver ring with white lining. The woman's pink lips curled to a smile._**

**_"Hello, Sena-chan~ Can I call you that? It's a little awkward for me to meet my younger self~" The woman giggled a little. Sena's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She lifted a shaky finger and pointed at her. _**

**_"Y-Y-Y-Yo-Yo-You are me?" The woman giggled._**

**_"Yes~ Yes~ I believe you want to know what's going on around here?" Younger Sena nodded. "Hm~ Hm~ So do I~ The boys won't give me any details~ Ah well~ I'll tell you everything I know~ Come here~" The woman held her arm out. Sena strangely feel safe and accept her hand. _**

**_"This all start 400 years ago in Italy~" A young man with blonde hair and orange eyes appeared on the throne, sitting. A black mantle draped over him. "This is the Vongola's first leader and creator, Primo or Giotto~ He start the Vongola as a vigilante group and soon become one of the mafia. Oh, don't worry we don't do anything horrible. We are made to protect~" She petted the younger one's head._**

**_"We become the top after awhile and Giotto retire and move to Japan and start his own family there~ And we are his offspring~ Our distant cousin, Tsunayoshi-kun become the tenth boss or Decimo and we are in neutral ground in mafia along with our fiancee~" Young Sena blushed._**

**_"Oh how cute~ I miss those days when I'm your age! Oh well~ If there is anything I don't regret in mafia, it's that I found friends who I can trust my life is... A family... The one man I truly love." She winked. "And this little life~" She stroked her flat stomach. "It's not that visible yet~"_**

**_"So I AM pregnant." Young Sena put a hand on her own belly. The older Sena giggled._**

**_"Whatever happens... Don't give up. Us, women always caught in this situation, almost unable to help, being in the background as support... Kind of remind me of Yamato Nadeshiko... Don't you agree? Sena-chan~" She pull her close to her._**

**_"I'll visit you again later~ Right now~" She put her hand on her forehead. "I'll unlock your true power."_**

**_Younger Sena feel her body went rigid. Pain shot from her head to her body. She try to scream but couldn't. The pain is too much for her!_**

**_'STOP! STOP IT! IT HURT'_**

**_"Realize your talent... Our power... Our feeling... The power of the Breeze who wash away the worry, pain, sadness... And as our power awaken... Fight! Fight for your friends! For your family! For the boy you love! For the future you want! It's all up to you! And..." _**

**_Older Sena put her other hand to the younger one's heart._**

**_"Be happy, dear~"_**

**_

* * *

_**Sena shot her eyes wide open and gasped. Her forehead is sweating. She coughed and feel something warm all over her body. She can feel something powerful surged her body, wanting to be unleashed. She sat up and noticed that Unsui's gakuran draped on her. She pick it up and fold it neatly before putting it aside. She stood up and walked to the window. Sena looked at her reflection and her eyes widened.

Her eyes are bright orange as if themselves are a pair of burning flame. A orange and a white flame mixing, making a small vortex on her forehead, dancing together. She brought her hands to her face, cupping her own cheeks. Her eyes widened as she see bright colorful ribbons dancing outside, mostly white. She open the window and the ribbons fly past her. Sena instantly understood.

These are wind. The wind can be seen by her. She stretch her hand. The ribbons are stretching. She twitched her fingers. The ribbons curls. She brought down her hand. The ribbons went calm and continue to dance around. Sena went silent for a moment and tip toed. She sighed and spin around. The ribbons spins around and become a colorful vortex. Is this what her future self talking about..?

"I..." Sena looked at her hands. "I have to fight." Her hands balled to fists. "I must fight!" Her eyes show determination and the flames went bigger.

"For the future I want!"


	4. Chapter 3

**The Squire and The Maiden**

Summary: Kongo Unsui and Kobayakawa Sena live their ordinary life everyday not paying attention that they have met many times but both doesn't pay attention. One rainy day, they finally talk to each other for the first time, only to found themselves hit by Ten Year Bazooka and sent to the future, with guns and weapons aimed to them. Let's see how two civilians dragged to the Mafia War and turn to mafia themselves. They'll need each other for survival and return to their own time... Before it's too late FemSenaXUnsui

Warning: Female Sena! New Sky element!

Disclaimer: I do not own both animes

* * *

**Quote**

**Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war, love is a growing up**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lal Mirch

* * *

Unsui doesn't think he will forget that moment. Nu-uh. He doesn't want to forget. No way. That moment... That one mere moment make him fall in love with her all over again. He was breathless when he saw _her _looking like that.

The morning sun ray hit her face. She stood up straight, staring at the horizon. Her eyes are blazing orange, looking somewhat mellow. White and orange flames mixing to one, burning on her forehead. The wind make her hair slightly waving. Her eyes shone blazing determination and undying courage and at the same time, shining hope and gentleness. Those eyes promising power and at the same time forgiving.

She looked like a goddess. A war goddess.

Reborn stare at Sena or specifically, at her head, where the two flames flickering softly. The orange flame is no doubt is the Sky flame, but what about the white one? He never heard about it. Her eyes flashed orange, just like Tsuna's. And now he realize, her face did look similar to Tsuna's. These are enough evidence to say that she is also Vongola Primo's great-great-great grandchild and the Vongola blood is in her. There are flames on her hands and feet. On her hands are the Sky flame and on her feet are the white flame. Why the different spots? In the letter, it is written that Sena is called Regina di Brezza. Queen of Breeze. Maybe the white flame is called the Breeze Flame. Wonder what's its nature? Storm is disintegration, Rain is tranquility, Cloud is propagation, Lightning is hardening, Mist is construction, Sun is stimulation and Sky is harmony...

Suddenly Leon's body flash, blinding him and Unsui. Reborn feel Leon leave his fedora and looked up. Leon continue to shine in midair and he understood. It must have recognizes Sena's power and currently create a special weapon to her. After 10 seconds passed, Leon's body returned to normal and two balls of light hovering Sena. Two? Oh, maybe because she has two types of flame. The first one fell to her extended right hand, which revealed a pair of white toe pointe shoes with silver ribbons with gold linings. The second one is a white baton with small holes on one of its side. It fell on her left palm.

Silence reigned the room. Unsui and Reborn stare at her and Sena blinked. As her Dying Will Flames fade away, her eyes returned to normal and she blinked again.

"UNSUI-SAN! REBORN!" She dashed to them and knock them to the floor. Unsui blushed as he can feel Sena's body on top of him. "I... I... I have the strangest dream! I'm on the sky and there are these colorful flames! And... And... I meet my future self! She said things like Vongola Primo, mafia, Tsunayoshi, Millefiore and... and... PREGNANT!" Sena punched Unsui's chest in frustration again and again, not that Unsui feel pain but only soft taps. "She said about awakening power... Fight... And that she will visit me again in my dream! And something about the Breeze wash away pain, worry, and... and... I can't think anymore!"

Unsui watched in amusement as her eyes become swirls and smoke coming from her head. He use his arm as support and lift himself and Sena. She collapsed on his chest. "Haaa~ I'm so thirsty and hungry~ Unsui-san~ Reborn~ I'm so dizzy~" Her eyes continue to swirl. Unsui also can hear her stomach growling.

"Already taken care of, kids." Both of them look over the table and Reborn held out three bentos.

"How did you..."

"I have my ways." Reborn answered casually, popping a sausages inside his mouth.

* * *

Three empty bento boxes dumped to the trash bin. Sena peacefully gulped the water. "Haaaa~ That was delicious~ What we were talking about?" Unsui and Reborn looked at Sena before stare at each other as Sena blinking innocently like a child.

"Sena. What did you mean by you're dreaming your future self?" Reborn looked at her seriously. Sena looked at him and sighed. She tell the boys what she dreamed last night for the next five minutes. "...I see..." Reborn tucked his fedora.

"Sena. Tell us again if you have anymore dreams like this. It might give us more leads. But I must say, I'm confused. How on Earth the future Sena contact with this Sena?"

"I don't know... She also said she has unlock my powers... Right now I feel... weird..." She placed her hands on her belly. "...In the future me... A life is being carried by her..."

"Is that so..?" Reborn eyes her belly. Then we have to protect you with extra care, Sena."

"Why?"

"Your future self is pregnant and both of you are linked. It's possible that if you get hurt, your future self get hurt too and it might lead to miscarriage. I don't want to take any chances."

"You think so?" Sena and Unsui looked to her belly. "I feel... Indifferent... Except the flames. Oh! What about this?" She pointed the baton and the pointe shoes. "I don't dance ballet and I can't use baton."

"When Leon recognize someone's strength, he will make that person a weapon most suitable for the person. Well, in your case, weapons," said Reborn, smirking. "When someone in Dying Will mode, like what you did earlier, he or she will become stronger than ever. The two items can be your weapons. Why don't you try to wear the shoes first?" Sena nodded at him.

She pulled off her shoes and socks and slipped both of her feet into the soft material of the pointe shoes. She carefully tied the ribbons to her calves. She stood up and stare down at her feet. "I feel nothing."

"Try to stand on your toes."

The brunette did so, only to have her lose balance and fell.

"Perhaps it will be different if you summon the flames again...," Unsui said weakly, helping Sena getting on on her feet. "Can you?" Looking at Sena's confused face, his face fell. "Maybe not now-"

**BOOM**

The ceiling suddenly crashed down, Unsui managed to pull Sena before the ceiling fell on top of her. Reborn get on his feet and Leon changed to a gun. Unsui grabbed his briefcase and pulled Sena closer to him. "It's the enemies. We should get out of here now."

Reborn can't help but smirked a little, "So you can keep your cool under this kind of situation, eh? Nice one, Unsui." Unsui blushed a little but keep holding Sena who now show panic on her face. Reborn peeked through the window, the same bunch of the white guys of yesterday are here, scythes ready. The Sun Arcobaleno quickly weigh his options and situations. On his side is his weakened self, a couple of middle schoolers who just found out that their future self involved with the mafia. One of them is the descendant of Vongola Primo but her power just awakened. She still can't summon Dying Will flame on her own-

Reborn smiled. He turned to the teenagers and glad that Sena still wear her pointe shoes. He pointed Leon at her. "Sena," he said softly, "You can yell at me after this."

**BANG**

Unsui watched in horror as Reborn's bullet pierced through her forehead. Her body thrown backwards and he about to catch her when the strangest thing happen. Her clothes are all torn to pieces, leaving her bra and underwear. Her orange and white flames are back again. Her eyes went blank and flames erupted on her hands and feet again. She did a perfect cartwheel and landed gracefully. Faster than anything, a gust of wind blew past him and he heard something crack. Unsui whipped his head and saw Sena already outside, delivering a high kick to one of the white guys' face. Everyone around her all raised their scythes and swing it down. His heart dropped when she vanished. He ran to the door and slammed it open.

All heads looked upward and Unsui followed suit. The sun blocked his vision but he can make out a shadow. The shadow getting nearer and nearer, getting clearer too-

"Sena?" He whispered breathlessly. White and orange flames circling her as gravity pulled her to the earth, looking mystical veils. Her hair blown upwards and she spread her arms and feet. Red flames are sent to her by the white guys. She twist her body, avoiding them, as her white flames caught the red flames. In an instant, the red flames become darker and darker before vanished. Sena pressed both of her foot together and point them downwards, like the tip of a knife. White and orange flames erupted from her feet. The white guys realized what she is going to do and try to run but too late.

**CRASH**

Her feet make contact to the ground and a crater soon formed at the contact. A lot of the white guys loose balance at the impact or getting hit by a large rocks. As the dust cleared, Unsui can see the petite girl standing in the middle of a crater, one arm raised while other spread on her side. She raised one of her feet and extend it. She start to spin and-

"A typhoon made of flame…," Reborn whispered next to him as they watch Sena continue to spin on her spot. Her constant spinning create a ring of flames, which send a wave of flames once every a few seconds. She made another jump, avoiding an attack from one of the white guys and Unsui can't help but gape. She just jump higher than the buildings around here! The height she's on right now is equal with 4th stories buildings! She went higher and higher… Before gravity pulled her down and she did a perfect somersault. Her flames become bigger and brighter and start to absorb all flames directed at her.

Sena closed her eyes and start to move her arms and feet around. Every turn she make, she avoided a man. Every spin she make, she avoid a red flame. Every move her arm make, her orange flame attacked a guy. Every step her foot make, a trail of white flame following her. Here in this very spot, Unsui watched a maiden dance her way fighting off the enemies.

"Well… Who would have though..? She IS dancing ballet right now…" Reborn can't help but smiled in relieve and awe. He knew that dance movements can be used to fight but he never saw such graceful ballet dance like this in the middle of fighting. Sena said she never dance ballet before but here she is, dancing perfect ballet movements. It must have been because of her Dying Will mode or perhaps, genetics. Ballet did originated from Italy. Maybe that's why Leon made her a pair of pointe shoes...

"Oh!"

Out of a sudden, Sena fell to the ground, face first. Unsui winced. Sena raised her head and Unsui noticed that her flames are gone and her eyes returned to normal...

"Sena! Get out of there!"

All remaining men raised their scythes and-

**BOOM**

Dust once again filled the area. Only this time, it make him cry and wheezed. Reborn already has Leon changed to a gas mask for him. He heard a squeal and a shadow emerged from the dust.

"Lal Mirch? Is that you?" he heard Reborn said. Unsui stared (try to stare) at the person in front of them. The person have dark navy hair, wearing a cloak, a gorilla face shaped thing on his right shoulder and wearing googles.

'Lal Mirch' have Sena hanging on his left shoulder, unconscious. "Reborn... Kongo Unsui... And this must be Kobayakawa Sena... Come, we must get away from here."

The bald middle schooler turned to the Arcobaleno, "Can we trust him?"

"First, Lal Mirch is a woman. Second... Yes, we can trust her."

Unsui stared at the woman in front of him. With everything he just saw, nothing is impossible in this time line...

Or this world for that matter.

* * *

**I'm so very very very very sorry for the late update.**

**I'm busy looking for university now...**

**Please forgive me!**

**I'll try to update faster!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE DON'T FLAME**


End file.
